


What a Tease

by RoseWorksHatter



Series: Amore mio [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fuckbuddies, Multi, Wrote this when i was half asleep, tsun - Freeform, will edit this later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWorksHatter/pseuds/RoseWorksHatter
Summary: Alibaba is trying his best at winning over Kouha.But what are Kouha's feelings for Alibaba?





	1. Teasing is kinda cute

**Author's Note:**

> idk will make more if people enjoy this lol doubt yall will tho.
> 
> I dont know why i did this i love kouha and i want him to date alibaba iconic couple 100000/10
> 
> Someone make a damn ship name why is this fucking fandom dead 
> 
> Modern au.
> 
> They're at alibaba's house for some reason idk
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: the writing will get better 4th chapter i promise i was half asleep the first few chaptersss

“Fuck you.”

“Would you though?” Alibaba replied with a smirk.

Kouha pauses for moment to think up a good comeback, twirls his pencil between two of his fingers for what seems like a long while.

“What’s the point, doubt you’d last long anyway” Kouha replies, looking back down to finish his math problem.

“Would you like to find out?” Alibaba replies in a serious tone.

….

There’s a long pause of silence, but finally Kouha comes up with a suitable reply.  
“Why not?” Kouha says while setting his page of math on the floor.

The reply surprises Alibaba.

Kouha slowly crawls over to Alibaba till there is barely any space separating the two boys’ faces.

“Shit, Kouha are you serious?” Alibaba asks bewildered.

“I said why not, what do you even think that means? “Besides it beats this shitty homework.” Kouha says, moving closer towards Alibaba.

Kouha moves closer till Alibaba can feel his breath on him.

“Shit, he smells nice.” Alibaba thinks, or at least he thought he did. But once he hears the most adorable giggle he has ever heard in his life he knows he’s been exposed.

“Did you mean to make it this awkward?” Kouha says with another giggle.

“If i say yes can i hear that angelic sound again?” Alibaba replies with a blush.

Kouha full out laughs this time and Alibaba feels his chest tighten at that exact moment.

“Kouha, i don’t mean to rude or anything but,will you go out with me?”

Kouha raises an eyebrow.  
“We went from about to fuck to dating now?” Kouha questions with a bit more serious tone.

“Is that a yes?” Alibaba questions with excitement.

“It’s a hell no.” Kouha states while packing his things.

Alibaba feels like his whole world is shattering, like he got stabbed over 20 times in the heart.”

The only thing Alibaba can say with a shocked expression is “Why?”

 

“Well i don’t really date my siblings’ friends, let alone fuck them” Kouha states voice going matter-of-factor. 

“Then what was that?” Alibaba says confused.

Kouha thinks for a while, tilting his head to the side with his fingers on his chin in an L shape.

“He’s still so fucking cute” Alibaba says. Only realizing after saying it, noticing he said it out loud. 

“Ah for fucks sake!!” Alibaba thinks. “Wow i can say that in my head but not other things?”

“Dude are you a masochist or something?” Kouha states. 

“I just don’t understand” replies the blonde male.

“Then i’ll break it down for you simply.” Kouha says a bit crudely. 1. "I stated it earlier, but it seems like you still don’t understand, i don’t date or fuck my siblings’ friends.” “It makes things awkward between us.” 2. “You’re cute, hot at that, but i don’t date people who obviously haven’t gotten laid before. Kouha points to Alibaba’s crotch. “I barely interacted with you and that thing is standing up.” “I’d rate it 8/10.” The red haired male says with a wink. “For the last reason, i don’t really have one.” 

Alibaba covers his crotch.

“Tell Gyoku i’ll come back later when her friend calms down.” “Or in this case the guy down there” Kouha says with a smirk.

“Gyoku?” Alibaba questions.  
“Kogyoku.” “Better handle that guy quick, she’ll probably be over soon!!” Kouha shouts down the stairs out the front door.”

 

All Alibaba can say is shit.


	2. Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's the one teasing who now?

2 Days Later

 

Kouha is sitting in his room on top of his bed (which is very comfortable if he may add) on his phone, scrolling through instagram when all of sudden Kougyoku busts the door open.

“Kouha, Alibaba texted me something last night!!” Kougyoku screams with all her might.

“You’ll make the others mad, and Mei-nii’s sleeping so you should probably be a little less loud.” Kouha replies, setting his phone on his night stand and motioning Kougyoku to sit next to him.

“Shoot, my bad” Kougyoku says with a whisper, quickly covering her mouth while running over to Kouha’s bed and plopping down beside him.

“You were saying about Alibaba?” Kouha asks slightly interested.

“Oh, right!” “Alibaba told me that he has a crush on you!” Kougyoku says bouncing up and down excitedly. 

“Is that so?” Kouha raises an eyebrow grabbing his phone, seeming uninterested yet again.

Kougyoku pouts. “This is suppose to be good news!” “You like him too so when he asks you out you can say yes!!” Kougyoku says cheerfully.

“He already did and i said no.” Kouha voice going monotone.

“Are you trying to play hard to get or something?” “Cause it’s way too obvious you like him.” Kougyoku says slightly annoyed.

“It’s complicated.” Kouha finally sighs out.

“I’m calling Alibaba so it can be UNcomplicated and OFFicial.” Kougyoku states already pressing the call.

“Are you fucking serious Gyoku?” Kouha says quite alarmed as he drops his phone on the bed in an attempt to take Kougyoku’s phone away and end the call which proves to fail.

“SHHH i think he picked up!” Kougyoku screams with excitement.

Kouha hears a deep “Hello?” and his heart skips a beat and he feels like he’s actually fucking melting.   
…...  
Another “Hello?” and Kouha fucking knows he’s blushing, as red as a tomato.

“Kougyoku, are you there?” Fuck, is it bad that he wishes that Alibaba was saying his name with that hella sexy voice god damn-   
A “We’re here”, with a big smirk interrupts his thoughts to his dismay. 

“Is Kouha with you?” Alibaba asks.

Kouha holds back a “Fuck yes” trying to stay composed and instead replies with a normal “Yeah”

“Sooo what’d you guys call me for?” Alibaba all but groans and Kouha knows he didn’t mean to do it sexily but he did and Kouha can barely focus on focusing let alone this conversation.

Kougyoku shoves the phone into Kouha’s hands and afterwards picking up his phone typing something into a contact form.

“Did we bother you? “Were you asleep or something?” Kouha’s mind is fogging, he wants- he needs to hear that voice again.

“It’s fine, I was gonna get up sooner or later.” Alibaba replies.

Kouha is running out of replies when Kougyoku interrupts the conversation with a “My phone needs to charge so Kouha can call you back with his phone. Before either of them have a say in the matter she grabs her phone, ends the call, shoves Kouha’s own phone in his hand (with Alibaba’s contact info already pulled up of course) presses call and she’s running out the the door slamming it behind her, but only after turning the lock on the door.

 

“That was surprising, wasn’t it Kouha?” Alibaba states, still sounding tired.

“Alibaba your voice is way too much call me later, i-i-i can’t focus.”

There’s a long pause way too long for Kouha to bear it. He’s hearing heavy breaths on the other end of the phone and it’s not helping his heart beat pace when it’s making it go faster.

“Does it turn you on?” Kouha hears his deep voice on the phone and it’s driving him insane.

‘My offer is still valid, it never expired, never will.” Alibaba states. Kouha just knows he’s smirking on the other end.

“And if i said yes?, What would you do?” Kouha says holding back a moan, sliding his hand down his shorts, into his boxers.

“Then I’d say Karma’s a bitch.” Are the last words Kouha hears, then the call ends.

“THAT FUCKING VIRGIN PIECE OF SHIT I SWEAR I’M GONNA BEAT YOU TO A PULP” Kouha screams at 10:30 a.m probably waking up his entire neighborhood as well as the rest of his siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iconic and savage alibaba 10000/10  
> i swear imma edit this in the morning im half asleep and its almost 12:00 am


	3. The "Friend"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoiler alert i did not edit shit till this day lmao.

Kouha walks down the school hallway going straight towards Alibaba’s locker. Hair bouncing up and down.

 

A few “Is that?~ Kouha?” and “He’s coming this way.” Warns Alibaba and he turns his head just in time to see silky hair flow past his eyes.

 

Kouha slams Alibaba’s locker door. 

 

“I’m seriously gonna cut your dick off, i’m not fucking joking.” Kouha says with an angered tone.

 

“For what reason exactly” Alibaba says pretending to be confused.

 

“I wanted to actually get off last night, but your dumbass hung up the damn phone.” Kouha says a bit quietly with a blush.

 

“Kouha” 

“What?”

“Go out with me.”

“What? No.”

 

“Kouha you know you actually have a cute side.” Alibaba says with a smile.

“How can i be cute when i’m talking about sex?” “You are so fucking weird.”

“You’re blushing and it’s fucking adorable.’ Alibaba says.

Kouha looks like a damn tomato and he knows it.

 

‘Let’s go somewhere private and talk about this” Kouha says voice barely above a whisper.

 

“Not unless you say you’ll go out with me.”

 

Kouha is pouting. And it’s the cutest shit Alibaba has ever seen.

 

 

“Why are you so hung up on going out with me it’s annoying.”  “I don’t understand you.”

 

“Is that a yes?” Alibaba questions.

 

“It’s a maybe.”

 

The bell rings for 1st period to start and the halls start clearing up.

Kouha walks to the upstairs classrooms but not before yelling “Me meet after school i’ll have someone pick us up!” to Alibaba with a smile.

 

A slow realization hits Alibaba like a truck. 

 

“SINCE WHEN WERE WE TALKING ABOUT ACTUAL SEX AND NOT MASTURABTION?!???” Alibaba shouts in his head. 

 

*Lunch time*

 

Alibaba is sitting in his desk thinking all the scenarios playing in his head, when all of a sudden he sees Aladdin and Kougyoku rushing up towards himself.

 

“Tell us what the phone call was about”

 

“No” Alibaba says snapping out of his daze.

 

“I could have sworn i heard Kouha moaning last night i swear to god if you break his heart-”

 

“Woah Woah Woah too much info i’m still innocent contrary to what you believe.” Aladdin replies throwing his hands up.

 

“Well i don’t remember him moaning on the phone if you ask me” Alibaba says looking away.

 

“Well i don't remember my best friend being this much of a terrible liar.” Kougyoku replies slamming her hand on his desk.

“Ya got me” “But unless Kouha tells you how he feels about the situation i can’t do anything for ya.” Alibaba says with a shrug.

 

“It went kinda sorta maybe went like this; we talked, i asked him the other day if he would do me and he said no.” “I told him i was always down for it though and we were on the verge of phone sex cause he was like what if i said yes to the offer what would you do?” 

 

“And ya know what my dumb ass did?”

 

Kougyoku is already facepalming. “God damn it Alibaba what did you do?”

 

“I said Karma’s a bitch and i hung up”

 

“But before you slap me hear me out first, i thought he was just fucking around i didn’t think he was actually flirting shit.”

 

“And do you know that?” Kougyoku questions.

 

“This morning he told me he was actually trying to get off and was pouting about it.”

 

“And THIS time i asked him out”

 

Kougyoku jumps up and down in excitement. “What did he say?”

 

“Maybe” Alibaba replies with a smile.

 

“But you know i always wondered this, why do people call him a hoe?” 

 

Kougyoku hits Alibaba on top of the head.

 

“Damn! That was funny” They overhear someone say. 

 

They turn heads and they realize it was Judar.

 

“I’ll answer your question Mr.Alibaba” He says while wiping a tear from his eye. 

 

“It’s because technically he is, a hoe or ho, by definition is someone who fucks around with lots of people.” Judar says bluntly.

 

“And you are?” Alibaba questions.

“I’m your “competition”. “Or to put it simpler Kouha’s best friend. Judar states with a smile.

 

Aladdin who was quiet all this time wanted to speak up but decided not to and just continue eating his lunch while watching the story unfold. 

 

“Competition?” 

 

“I wasn’t done explaining Mr.Alibaba”

 

“Anyways, from what he has told me, he doesn’t “sleep around” he just fucks with people ruins relationships shit like that.”

 

“Kougyoku seriously who is this? Alibaba states a bit angered.

 

“Kouha’s best friend.” “His childhood friend, too.”

 

“Not, only did he fuck with people at this school, but he fucks with the guys all the time.” “Even the ones already in relationships.””Myself included.” Judar says with a smirk.

 

Kougyoku looks away.

 

“Yourself?”

 

“We had this thing going on ya know” Judar says as he takes a french fry from Aladdin’s lunch then proceeding to sit in the desk beside Alibaba.

 

“Honestly, Judar if you put it like that- Alibaba starts.

 

“If you put it like that anyone would get the wrong idea.” Kouha finishes.

 

“When i’m the topic of the conversation, how could you exclude me?” Kouha pretends to be hurt.

 

“Well i’m not the one who started it and plus i wasn’t lying either.” Judar replies.

 

Kouha walks towards Alibaba and Judar.

 

“Lap” Kouha states.

 

“Lap? What?” Alibaba more confused than ever.

 

“He means- Judar starts dusting his lap. But isn’t able to finish his sentence once Kouha sits directly onto his lap.

 

“It was a statement or command. Something like that.” Judar tries again.

 

“Hair” Kouha states.

 

“So demanding today” He says with a smirk.

 

“Hair” Kouha states again more or less annoyed.

 

“I got it.” Judar pets his head.

 

Kouha starts “This is more or less what our relationship is.”

 

Alibaba is in astonishment.

 

“The answer is sure, Alibaba.” Kouha says with a mewl due to Judar’s “petting”.

 

“What?”

 

“Sure i’ll go out with you” Kouha says with his eyes closed.

 

“You will?!” Alibaba says in excitement.

 

Kougyoku and Aladdin look at Kouha. Judar still working on petting and scratching Kouha’s hair.

 

Kouha tries to focus.

 

“Judar you can stop now.” 

 

Kouha looks Alibaba in the eyes with a serious note.

 

“I’ll go out with you, but only on two conditions.” He says with a mischievous smile.

 

Alibaba knew that smile was deadly toxic but goddamn it he wanted it for himself.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall thought this was a game but yall in for a wild ride kouha done goofed all our asses.


	4. Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it is i again to attempt angst to make this fandom pissed.

Kouha’s face was pushed into the bed. Reduced to panting, trying to catch his breath, he tries to form words.

“Al-Alibaba- f-fuck slow down .” “I’m not going anywhere i’m staying the night so calm down.”

“But you look so cute right now, how am i supposed to “calm down”?” “My boyfriend’s panting on my bed, how am i supposed to calm down?!”

You may be asking yourself “How the hell did Mr.Alibaba get himself in this situation?” “is he getting laid?” 

Well, i’ll answer all your questions with a flashback!

3 days earlier.

“I’ll go out with you, but only on two conditions.” He says with a mischievous smile.

“What are the conditions?” Alibaba questions.

“I’m glad you asked Alibaba” Kouha says while crossing his arms.

“1. Date. Tomorrow. Either at your place or mine.” Kouha speaks with a smile.

“2. I'll tell you the second in private"

Kougyoku interrupts the conversation with “Absolutely not! I will not have you go into Kouha’s room he is a small CHILD!!”

Kouha seems to be pouting with his left cheek puffed up. “You didn’t say anything about him being alone with me the other day.” “He even asked me if i would have sex with him.”   
“And besides no one said anything about him going into my room.”

Kougyoku is left speechless while turning towards Alibaba.

“Damn he put you on blast” Judar says with a giggle.

Kouha decides to finally stand.

“We can talk later” “You can always text me the details.”

Kouha gives Alibaba a peck on the cheek.   
“This is all you're getting.” Kouha says with a blush. “At least for now” He says a quietly only for Alibaba to hear.

Alibaba’s hearts skips a beat, but soon Judar ruins the moment.

“Am i not getting one?” Judar asks, pretending to be hurt.  
“Did you want one?” Kouha asks genuinely curious.   
“I don’t know you tell me.” 

Kouha faces Judar and bends down to give him a peck on the cheek, but this turns into a full on kiss once Judar turns towards Kouha’s lips. To make the situation worse, Kouha inserts his tongue to accept Judar’s “challenge.” Judar then inserts his to battle for dominance. But everything comes crashing down once Kouha bites Judar’s tongue.

“I have a boyfriend.”

“Hey you offered i just accepted.” Judar says with a shrug. “Besides you started that shit with the fucking commands.”

“How is that fair? It’s only fair if you make out with me now dammit.” Alibaba says while slamming his hand on his desk.

“There will be no make out sessions with yours truly.” Kouha says with a smirk.

“It’s time for me and Judar to go to our next class.” “Lunch is almost over.” Kouha says while heading out the door.

“Oh and Judar is coming to the thing with us this afternoon!” He says finally leaving.

“Ya heard him i guess.” Judar says while heading out the door catching up with Kouha.

 

  
“Kouha you look like a fucking tomato.” “Don’t overheat god damn.” Judar says bending down to take a better look at his face.  
“You embarrassed me in front of my crush how am i supposed to look?!  
“Ya got me there” Judar says with a pluck on Kouha’s forehead.

Kouha stops walking to touch his forehead. “Ow!”  
With Judar ahead of him he rushes to catch up with him. “What was that for?” “JUDAR Wait up!!”

 

“What the fuck just happened?” Alibaba questions.  
“I don’t even know i just give up i’ll deal with it when Kouha comes home.” Kougyoku replies while sitting back in her desk getting ready for their next class.

“My dear boy Alibaba you have been bamboozled by none other than the princes of the school.” Aladdin replies.

“I might have my dear audiences, but the gods have blessed me with the angel that is Kouha.”

“Shhhhh” “I really don’t wanna know what you’re thinking about right now.” ‘My IQ might get lower listening to you talk about love, Alibaba.” Aladdin says.

“HEY!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aladdin got meh fucked up. i got myself fucked up with that dumbass joke.


	5. The Video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello i will not edit shit bc i refused bc i am a rebel.

Of course school gets out as fast as Alibaba hopes. His “Date” with Kouha is edging closer and closer to reality. Alibaba waits at Kouha’s locker.

“Dude this isn’t a date fucking chill.” Judar says, coming up towards Alibaba with a slap on the shoulder. “If this was a date i damn well wouldn’t be here.” “Besides, Kouha never has dates a day before a big game.”

“A big game?”

“Yall are dating and you don’t even know he’s a cheerleader?” “Got me questioning how he fucking likes a dumbass like you.”

“You can’t talk either Judar, you’re kinda dumb yourself” Kouha interrupts with a smile which quickly turns into a frown once he lays his eyes on Alibaba. “I kinda forgot i had practice today, i bet you were so excited too.” 

He walks towards Alibaba.“How can i make it up to you?” while grabbing Alibaba’s hands. 

“Uhhh i guess- a k-kiss?” Alibaba says with a blush.

“Just a kiss?” Kouha looks a bit displeased. “Then since it’s my fault, do you want to kiss me or do you want me to kiss you? I’ll let you decide”

“You two have been dating for not even a full day and you already make me sick.” Kouha shoots Judar a glare. Judar puts his hands up. “Hey someone has to make this lovey-dovey shit turn to angst no matter what level of angst it is”

“Judar shut up” Kouha says.

“Alibaba what do want?” Kouha moves closer to Alibaba. 

Alibaba leans in to kiss Kouha’s lips. It starts out out as a sweet and gentle kiss, but soon Alibaba starts feeling heat, a heat wave. He slams Kouha into the lockers. Kouha tries to interrupt with a “Alibaba-” but Alibaba is not listening more like he can’t listen, he is too caught up in the moment. He attacks Kouha’s lips. The kiss that was once sweet and pure has turned into anything but. It’s turned into an actual make out session. Alibaba enters his mouth. There is no fight for dominance, well there was but Kouha stopped because it was futile. Every Time one stops for breath Kouha is panting. It’s impossible for him to even form words. His mind is a puddle. It’s taking his all to not actually moan. Tongues twisting around. To make matters worse Judar is just watching in astonishment. To make matters even worse, Alibaba starts moving his knee towards Kouha’s erection. Making him whimper. Finally fucking finally Alibaba pulls aways, a trail of saliva that was once connecting them breaks apart and falls onto Kouha’s chin.

Realization sweeps over Alibaba, over what he just did to Kouha, to his boyfriend. And he looks up and he is met with a beautiful sight.

Kouha is panting, tongue threatening to come out, saliva drizzling down his chin. And to top it off, his hair was disheveled, eyes half lidded. If Alibaba had been completely honest it looked like he had been ravished and he fucking had been. 

Kouha is just staring at Alibaba. And Alibaba just can’t stop staring at Kouha not after what he just did to him. No one threatens to break the silence. Just plain out silence for a few seconds which feel like minutes, no hours. Until Judar does.

“Not to ruin the moment, but yall were making out for 10 fucking minutes holy shit.” he says looking at the stopwatch app on his phone.

Kouha slumps down to floor still panting.

“Holy shit is right.” Alibaba replies.

“Mr. Alibaba at this rate Kouha isn’t going to be able to go to practice.” “If i had to put it into simple words ya fucking ravished him.” Judar says while resting his arm on Alibaba’s shoulder.

“ ‘m still gonna go to practice.” Kouha tries starting to stand up. “Do you need any help? “I-I feel kind of responsible for-” “mmm perfectly fine.” Kouha slurs. Kouha can’t even look him in the face. 

“Judar carry me to the locker room.” “Sure, Sure your highness” Judar replies picking and holding Kouha in a piggyback style.

“Guess we’ll both see ya later then.” Walking further into the hallway then making a turn.

“Was it fun Kouha?” Judar questions with a smirk.  
“I can’t think straight.” “Then again i never was straight to begin with” Kouha replies pushing his head into Judar’s neck. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I’m going to hell i’m actually going to hell.” Alibaba all but screams and pushes his head onto his desk.” “Don’t exaggerate Alibaba, before you go to hell Kougyoku is gonna kill you.” Aladdin replies with a sympathetic smile.  
“You don’t understand, Alibaba starts, i made him look like we had sex, i can’t even look him in the eye Aladdin!”

The morning after Alibaba was frustrated. Frustrated because Kouha didn’t even text him about what happened. Not even a call or a voicemail. Hell, he didn’t even say anything to him when they bumped into each other in the hallway. Why wouldn’t he be frustrated?

“Yo Alibaba thank me fucking later but i sent the video to Kouha.” Judar blurts walking towards the two males.  
“What fucking video?” Alibaba lifts his head up to face him.”  
“The video of you two making out of course.” Judar says with a smirk.  
“Let me see.” Alibaba demands not even asking.  
“Might as well watch it.” Aladdin says with a shrug.

Judar plays the video. “I took my phone out and started recording as soon as you slammed him into the fucking lockers.” 

“God damn Alibaba, Kouha is whining.” “No questions asked if Kougyoku finds out you're getting your ass beat.”   
“That’s not even the best part.” Judar fast forwards the video.   
“You even got the moment when i pulled away?’ Alibaba groans.  
“Damn right.” The video finally ends and Alibaba is even more frustrated than before.

“Not even gonna lie Kouha is pretty cute, sexy af in that video though.”   
“Right?” Judar replies.

A vibrating noise emits from Judar’s phone and he smirks.  
“He replied.”   
Alibaba’s head turns up towards Judar and he scrambles trying to see what the message says.

It’s a small paragraph but it’s still something.The message starts with a “Please don’t remind me i masturbated 3 times when i got home from cheer practice.”I couldn’t even look him in the eye this morning.” “I feel so pathetic.”

Alibaba is suddenly blushing madly.  
“Oh my fucking god” Aladdin covers his mouth in disbelief.  
“You not only made out with him but he masturbated to you 3 fucking times?” “You go Alibaba.” Judar gives him a pat on the back.

As always someone has to ruin the fucking moment.

“Please don’t tell me you sent him that video”   
“I didn’t send it to him i showed him.” “I also showed him these text messages.”  
“YOU DID WHAT JUDAR WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK OMG I’M SO DONE”   
“DELETE THE CHAT FOR REAL DO IT NOW.”  
“Shit okay i’ll do it before he sees the rest lol.”

With that Alibaba snatches the phone away from him.“Fucking shit Alibaba you’re gonna regret that-” But it’s too late. Alibaba is already scrolling upwards and he almost drops the damn phone. His eyes widen at the sight he is witnessing.  
“Why- Why the fuck- What the fuck.” “What the fuck is this?”  
“Why is there a video of Kouha with a dildo shoved up his ass on your phone.” “Why did he SEND this?’ Alibaba almost screams but he maintains his cool.

Judar snatches his phone back. 

The bell rings for class to start and Kougyoku rushes in the room. “Ahh i was almost late.”

“I fucking told you Alibaba, I’m your competition.” “You shouldn’t be surprised, i told you we had a thing going on” Judar says while heading to his desk.

Alibaba slumps back into his desk chair in disbelief. Aladdin facepalms. “This is actual bullshit right now.”  
“You said it” Alibaba replies.

“D-Did i miss something?” Kougyoku sits beside Aladdin.

“You don’t even know the fucking half of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would yall be mad if i ended it right here? Jw. I'm not going to but it would be funny if i did.


	6. The Video (again?!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i cannot write smut you have been warned.

The bell rings for lunch period.

“Today, i actually feel like going to the lunchroom surprisingly.” Alibaba says with sigh.  
“Don’t really think that's a good idea but i’m all for it.” Aladdin hops out of his chair. “After the summary you two just gave me i don’t think it’s a good idea. Kougyoku replies.

Alibaba just hops out of his chair,much like aladdin, but with more dramatic effect. “I’m still going”

The trio decides to head to the lunchroom. They do this even though they all agreed its a bad idea. A really bad idea. Walking through the hallway, Alibaba tries to think of things that couldn’t go wrong.  
Every thought Alibaba was thinking of comes to a halt in that very moment. Alibaba bumps into the one person he was avoiding. His own fucking boyfriend.

“Ah, Alibaba i needed to talk to you.” “Judar didn’t show you a video did he?”  
“The one with a dildo shoved up your ass? Yea, he didn’t show me shit.” 

The tone of Alibaba’s voice makes Kouha’s eyebrows twitch.

“I swear it’s not what you fucking think.” Kouha claps back.  
“What’s not what i think?’ “You’re sending videos to people naked with a didlo in your ass and it’s not what i think?” Alibaba scoffs.

Kouha is starting to get pissed. “For fucks sake let me finish.”

“Alibaba i think you need to chill, you guys haven’t even been dating that long.” Kougyoku says.  
“I agree with Kougyoku calm down.” Aladdin adds.  
“Don’t defend him.” 

Kouha is on the verge of fucking losing it.  
“Let me fucking-  
“What’s left to finish or were you just leading me on the whole fucking time?” Alibaba raises his voice. With this, people have started looking.Kouha grabs his hand. “Listen i’ll explain just calm do-  
But before he can finish Alibaba slaps his hand away and leaves Kouha in awe.  
If people weren’t looking they were definitely looking, scratch that, staring now.  
And it’’s the last straw for Kouha. 

He grabs Alibaba’s hand and pulls him away from the crowd of onlookers. Not turning around not wondering what Alibaba was thinking. He pulls him towards the end of the hall where few people head to, into a small dark corner and he finally turns to face Alibaba. 

“Like i was saying, I’ll explain if you just shut up and listen.” Alibaba opens his mouth but closes like he’s finally listening for once.  
Kouha pulls out his phone with his earphones He swipes through his phone for a few seconds and then stops. He gives Alibaba a earphone and tells him to put it in his ear and Alibaba does what he’s told.  
“This is really embarrassing for me so don’t tell anyone else about it okay?” Kouha says and hands him the phone.

It's the video except this time it's with the audio. “Oh my god this is really fucking embarrassing i really hope he doesn’t see this.” Its Kouha’s voice.

The video starts out with Kouha lubing himself up. He starts with two fingers scissoring himself and turns facing the camera’s view. Eyes half-lidded,he starts moaning and whining with his ass in the air. It’s obvious that he is brushing against his prostate when he starts rutting down against his fingers. Alibaba tries to look up to the Kouha in front of him, but he can’t turn his eyes away from the screen. And he’s glad he didn’t because what he sees next makes him full on groan. 

Kouha still has his face in the camera’s view but this time he’s on his side shoving a dildo up his ass. To make things worse he’s rutting against it like it’s the last cock he’ll ever get. Moaning like no one has ever touched him, let alone fucked him. He’s whimpering. And then all air leaves Alibaba’s lungs when he hears these fucking words. “Ali-Alibaba please….. fuck….. please” Kouha is slurring Alibaba’s name and Alibaba is about to lose it. The video isn’t finished, but Kouha is about to be.

He changes position yet again to make the dildo go even deeper than before. And when he hits his prostate he starts repeating Alibaba’s name like a mantra. Like it’s the only thing he can think right now in this moment. Then he turns to face the camera like a pornstar. He moans, “G-Gonna cum… want Alibaba to watch me cum please. Kouha is slurring all the words and can barely form a sentence.”Want him to mess me up…… fuck…….pleasee.” And he finally cums, but he doesn’t stops thrusting the dildo in his ass. No, he keeps going and does it even harder and faster tongue sticking out and saliva dripping on the floor. He keeps screaming Alibaba’s name till he finally comes down from his high. Kouha is left on the floor panting,eyes filled with tears, and tongue sticking out. And the video ends with Kouha showing the sexiest face Alibaba has ever fucking seen. Alibaba groans.

“Please tell me you were moaning my name and i wasn’t imaging it please.” Alibaba is blushing madly.

“I was” Alibaba might have thought he was red but Kouha was ten times redder.  
“Why did you send this video to Judar?”  
“Be-Because it was Judar’s idea and it was supposed to be a um- a “gift” to you but he wanted it to be perfectly filmed and everything so he had to check the quality and-.” “Oh my god Alibaba would you just fucking kiss me already? The sexual tension right now is about to make me lose my mind.” 

And with that Alibaba leans in for a kiss and their lips crash together.  
Tongues are swirling and he’s pretty sure Kouha’s phone has dropped to the ground but they don't care. They’re too focused on how in the hell are they gonna get this sexual tension away before the lunch period is over.  
Alibaba’s hand is in Kouha’s hair and the other gripping on Kouha’s ass and Kouha whines. Alibaba pulls away for a breath.  
“As i thought the present one is way better.”  
“Shut up”

The bell rings and neither of them want to pull away. 

“Fuck Kouha we gotta get to class.”  
“Don’t wanna”

“Kouha i have a test.”  
He whines in protest when Alibaba tries to pull away.  
Alibaba finally pulls away regardless of the protest. “We’ll finish this later okay?”  
Kouha whines again “Today is game day i won’t be able to, Alibaba.” “Tomorrow a date just the two of us?” Kouha gives Alibaba puppy dog eyes.  
“Sure..”  
Kouha smiles. He had already picked up his things and was walking away. “Don’t forget! I’ll text you the details.” and he was already down the hall.

Alibaba heads back to his class after fixing his appearance and adjusting his dick in his pants several times because of a certain someone and sits in his seat. Aladdin and Kougyoku don’t even get a chance to ask what happened because the teacher walks in and tells everyone to get out their pencils and a piece of paper. Just then He feels his phone vibrate and he unlocks it.

“Hope you do well on the test here’s a gift from me to you to help you!” sent from Kouha with a few heart emojis at the end. There was a video sent that was five minutes long. He presses play without a second thought and he almost groans, but holds it back. It’s another video of Kouha with a dildo up his ass. 

This was going to be a long test and day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> count how many times i wrote "fucking" or "finally" then take a shot for every one.


End file.
